Stupid Uchiha!
by Christali
Summary: This could not be happening. How could she fall for the ANBU captain? She's a top-rated medic for heaven's sake! He's an heir, a captain, extremely silent, probably stuck up, and Sasuke's BROTHER! Oh, there was something wrong with her brain alright… Rated M for mentions of steamy situations
1. A Long Day Just Got Worse

**Whilst having writer's block for my other story, I have decided (against my better judgment) to write another! This time it's something not so familiar to me as it is ItaSaku and in the non-massacre world. We'll see how this turns out!**

**For those more experienced than me in this realm, please feel free to review (but nicely, I beg of thee!)**

**Summary: This could not be happening. How could she fall for the ANBU captain? She's a top-rated medic for heaven's sake! He's an heir, a captain, extremely silent, probably stuck up, and Sasuke's BROTHER! Oh, there was something wrong with her brain alright…**

**Onward!**

It's just another body, it's just another body, keep telling yourself that Sakura. Heal the tendons then get to work on the muscles. After that comes the fat layers, then the skin, just like you've been taught.

Sakura Haruno was an excellent medic. Out in the field she was unrivaled in concentration, method, skill, and successful recoveries from any operation she preformed. But she was having more than a little difficulty today, what with the gorgeous hunk of maleness under her hands. The chiseled abs, the defined chest muscles, the ripped biceps, who knew Kakashi-sensei was so hot underneath those clothes?

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright? You don't seem to be focusing too well and I'd really rather meet my death in a more honorable way. And not today."

She snapped back to reality. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei, I'm focused, but you did some real damage out there. Are you trying to fight to the brink of death?"

His visible eye shut and crinkled, she knew he was amused by the comment. "Well, there are no new volumes of my novels on the shelves, so I have to keep entertained somehow." Damn pervert.

"Ok, you're all healed up, please try not to go back out there and ruin my work?" Sakura sighed. He had a habit of rushing back to the battlefield as soon as he was ready and destroying all the healing she had just done.

"Well, I suppose I could take it easy and watch Naruto and Sasuke. Knowing those two they'll end up fighting each other instead!" And with that he got up and strolled out of the tent.

_Isn't it a little weird, your gawking over sensei's body? _Oh, great, her inner just decided to show up. She thought she had gotten rid of her back during her training with Tsunade-sama. _Nope, you're never gonna get rid of me! Now stop trying to change the subject! _

Ok, Sakura admitted, it was a bit weird, but at least she wasn't drooling over him like every other damn kunoichi in the village! Stupid good-looking shinobi, flaunting themselves all over the place like pieces of meat in front of starving dogs!

Just as she finished wiping her hands and putting down the towel he showed up. It came as a shock to her, he rarely ever came into the medical section of the battlefield, he never needed to. So far she had only healed minor scratches, there was never any real damage because no one could touch him. Sakura just stood there; eyes wide open at the man in front of her.

"Saaakuraaaa-chaaaaaaan! What're you doing in here all by yourself? Aren't you bored or something? Good thing I showed up, or you'd be miserable, right?" Oh, Naruto, she had to admit the dense blob of orange was too boisterous not to love.

"Actually Naruto, I'm pretty much fine here. I have lots to work on, when I'm not healing people I have some research and experiments Tsunade-sama asked me to carry out." She smiled lightly at her dear friend. "So, what did you do?"

The blonde smiled wryly and scratched the back of his head. "Wellllll, it's no big deal, but could you fix my left arm? It kinda got pulled out of the socket when I was getting ready for an awesome move!"

Typical Naruto, always in the midst of something "cool/awesome/badass" when he gets hurt. "Ok, sit on the table and I'll have a look."

Naruto started rabbling on as Sakura administered a muscle relaxer, popped his arm back into place and gave him a shot of soothing liquid for good measure.

"… And so I hit him right in the gut with my kunai, BAM! He went flying! It was pretty cool, Sakura-chan!"

"Alright Naruto, you're good to go, just rotate your arm a few times and the relaxer should wear off by the time you get back to the fight."

"Ok, thanks Sakura-chan. It's pretty awesome to have a medic nin like you on the team, ya know?" She smiled at his goofiness.

"Yeah, well whatever I can do to help. Now get back out there, I'm sure they're getting pulverized without you."

"Yeah they are! How could they ever survive without my badass moves and jutsu? I'm just too awesome to be left out of a fight! Here I come guys!" He blazed off through the tent flaps off to do something stupid, Sakura was sure she'd see him in Konoha's hospital when they got back home.

BBBB-DDDD-JJJJ-GGGG-WWWW

Sakura flopped down onto her couch with a sigh. She was beat. The day had been long and filled with shinobi flooding into the hospital for post-battle check-ups, the rookie 9 boys causing commotion all through the streets trying to decide who had a better fighting style, and random summoning from Tsunade-sama, mumbling something about Kakashi-sensei, a new book release, and there not being enough sake in the world.

A loud, low noise like a bear rippled through the air. Oh, if only she had bought some microwaveable meals before going to the field. She was too tired to cook whatever might be left in her fridge, probably just some leftover rice, and didn't want to walk all the way to the store to get groceries. _Oh, well _she thought _guess I can pop into that little grill a few blocks down. _

She raised herself up off the couch and grabbed her coat. It was getting chilly outside as winter approached and, as much as it would wake her up, Sakura didn't really feel like the cold wind would help her mood much. As she locked the door she noticed how beautiful it was outside. It was very late so the moon was already up, half full and shining so brightly it looked like it was a silver coin in the sun. The breeze was ok too, not too harsh but she could still feel it nipping at her pink cheeks. She headed off in the direction of the grill, plotting out in her head what warm, steaming bowl of food she wanted.

As she decided that a bowl of udon would suit her just fine the grill appeared, glowing lights making it look like the warmest restaurant she'd seen since battle. She entered the facility, wiped her shoes on the provided mat, and was led to a small booth near the back of the bar, in a nice, quiet corner. _Perfect _she mused to herself, scanning the menu.

Sakura's senses perked up, she felt a sudden shift in chakra as the door to the restaurant opened. This new chakra was on par with that of Tsunade-sama, the control was magnificent as well, she could tell. _Who was it? It's not familiar at all. Missing nin? Enemy spy? Ambush? _This grill was nearer the outskirts of town, it wouldn't be surprising if someone got pass Kotetsu and Izumo and quietly slipped in here as cover.

She contemplated turning around for a glance. But she knew she'd go all bug eyed and give herself away if she did. The only thing she could do was try to read the chakra more thoroughly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Wait, there is something familiar about this chakra, it's got a similar pattern to… Uchicha! _The hiss that came with that name echoed in her mind for a good 5 seconds before she decided to calm herself down. She was not in the mood for those pricks today, after all of the work she had gone through at the hospital she did NOT feel like dealing with a stuck-up, moody, uncaring, self-centered, showing off, egotistic bastard! But it looked like she had no choice, the damn thing was walking right in her direction. _Damnit! There's an open table right across from me! Shit! Why can't they just put him somewhere else? Honestly, if it's anyone but Fugaku-san I will storm right out of this building! None of those other morons are tolerable! _

She was fuming as Uchiha Itatchi walked right up to her table, sat down across from her, smirked, and stared straight into her eyes with his smoldering, dark onyx ones.


	2. Superstitious

**Wow, a lot of people have put this on their story alert lists! Thank you very much! Sorry if two alerts got sent to you, the breaks in this story never show up so I had to go back and try to fix it. Hope you like this next chapter! Told from Sakura's POV.**

Something was up, something was definitely up. I could tell from Itatchi's opening line that something was being plotted, and that Kami-sama was probably in on it too.

"Hello there, Haruno-san." I jumped at the sudden greeting. He had coolly slid into the booth seat across from me when I was trying to ignore his overwhelming chakra. I was shocked to seem Uchiha, as I referred to him in my mind, there with me. What does he want? How did he find me? He actually know who I am?

"You seem to be trying to figure something out, perhaps why I am here?" The man can read minds. I am doomed. "I assure you this is purely coincidence. I came here only with the intention of having a meal, but thought it only polite to sit here since you seem to be at a loss for company." Damn him, damn him and that stupid Uchiha intuition.

"Well, I suppose I am looking a bit off coming in here alone at this hour." I tilted my head down a bit and a faint blushed rushed over my cheeks. I probably looked like some lonely, poor, haggard-looking mess begging for food to the owner. I knew my hair wasn't as neat as it usually is and that my clothes looked a bit messy from my graceful pouncing of the couch, not to mention the dark bags under my eyes. I actually felt bad for the people who had to see me as I made my way down the street.

"You look as if you need sleep. Perhaps I can offer you a room at the Uchiha complex? It is much closer than your apartment." I raised an eyebrow at that statement. How did he know where I lived and why on earth would I go to his house instead of mine?

"I'm judging that based on the few occasions I have been walking with Sasuke as he was headed to your house. And I only offer the room because you would be much safer walking there than all the way back to your house." His lips turned into the faintest of smirks, I you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have noticed the split second it was there.

"Thank you for the concern." My voice came out shaky; there was something about that smirk that made me suspicious. "Not to be rude, Uchiha-san, but it does seem like you came here for more than pleasant company."

"Yes, well, I actually do need to talk to you about something, Haruno-san." His tone turned somewhat serious and he paused. It looked like it was troubling him, has something happened to him or his comrades post-battle? I had been busy at the hospital all day because of the massive amount of injured shinobi, so I could not leave to properly fulfill my duties as ANBU-Konoha Hospital liaison, a position Tsunade-sama created to ensure the safety of her top shinobi. All I could do was wait and look at Uchiha, his arm rested on the wooden table, his head turned toward the wall with his eyes resting on a quaint picture of the owner and his wife at the restaurant's opening. "I need to ask a favor of you. And it actually does have to do with going to the Uchiha complex."

My eyebrows knitted together. Being the "smart one", I started thinking up explanations. Perhaps something had hit the Uchiha family? The flu? Something worse probably, if there were sending Uchiha himself. Unless it had only affected Sasuke, which would explain why they sent him to get me. As his older brother it would make sense for him to come ask a top medic, hospital co-director, and friend/former teammate of said brother.

"It's nothing medical, and it shouldn't require much physical effort on your part, at least, we hope. But we believe only your intelligence will be able to solve this problem. Especially considering who it involves."

"Hm, who would that be, Uchiha-san?" On what planet could an Uchiha only be handled by me? The sense of something being very odd about the situation came back. This story was getting sketchy.

"Sasuke and Naruto." Of course those two idiots would be the ones. Those guys never grew up and they're still at that sibling-like rivalry just like old times. I sighed loudly.

"What did they destroy this time?"

"Nothing, they're just being, well, themselves and no one can seem to get them to stop arguing. Plus they're monopolizing the quiet of everyone else since they are arguing in the main house. My father is not pleased and I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before he starts using jutsu on them."

"Understood. Let's head over there then. I'd like to beat some sense into those boys while giving them a lesson about disturbing my evening." A scowl formed on my lips and I knew my aura had gone from a dusty grey to a dark menacing black.

Those boys. Always causing me problems.

SSSSSSIIIIIIII

"I apologize Haruno-san, for the trouble this has caused you." Itachi spoke as he watched the two victims sulk off to Sasuke's room. Sasuke had a black eye and Naruto was limping as he followed his friend for their sleepover, ehem, manly sleepover, as Naruto had corrected me more than once.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault Itachi-kun, these idiots are just annoying…" _Oh Kami-sama. Did I just call him "Itachi-kun"? _

I saw him tilt his head toward my direction and the slightest eyebrow raise. He had caught me in my blunder and I was just waiting for the snide little comment to come. But apparently Uchiha has more noble features than Sasuke based on how he let it slide.

"Yes, they can be a handful. I can only imagine what you've had to put up with, being on their team all these years." Ah, some sympathy. This is why I loved talking to levelheaded people like Uchiha, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"They have been less than easy to deal with, but they make great teammates, I'll admit." A small smiled graced my lips. Even though they were knuckleheads more often than not, they were advantageous in battle and good friends. "Well I should probably head home now."

"I meant what I said earlier about staying here. It's really alright, no one would mind."

"Yes, Sakura," Makoto-san chimed in as she walked past with a laundry basket, "feel free to stay here tonight. I couldn't live with myself if I let you walk home at such a late hour and in such a condition." Yep, I still looked like a ragged beggar all right. "You're like a daughter to me, just like Naruto is like a son. You both can stay here whenever you need to without feeling like a burden, ok?"

Her characteristic smile spread on her face. Sometimes I wondered where in Uchiha and Sasuke those sweet, mothering, warm genes got lost.

"Just have Itachi show you to the guest room. Everything's all set up and there's a bathroom down the hall to the left." With that she turned a corner heading up the stairs humming a little tune. Seriously, how did such a caring lady give birth to such stoic rocks?

"This way." I turned my attention to Itachi. He had already started down the hall to the bedrooms. "Here's the guest room."

The door opened to reveal a simple, but beautiful room nonetheless. It was a nice shade of cool blue (an Uchiha favorite) with white accents. There was a small tea table underneath the window where moonlight was shining out and a comfortable looking bed covered in big, warm blankets. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a vase full of bluebells, Mikoto-san's favorite flower. The room was neat and tidy, just as you would expect of the Uchiha matriarch. I walked in and immediately plopped down on the bed, the weariness of the day finally catching up to me. I laid back and I could feel my eyes start to close. As I started to drift into sleep I heard the door start to close and I swear I heard "goodnight, _Sakura-chan_" slip from Uchiha's lips in a smooth velvety voice.

_Now what was that about? _I wondered before drowsiness hit me full on.


	3. Something is Definitely Up

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if the random letters in the story are annoying, still working on an appropriate symbol for a break that will actually show up when I upload. **

**Anyways, this chapter gets a little more, ehem, mature so you've been warned! Nothing too serious though (can't give out the good parts till later) so don't get your hopes up :)**

**Well enough ranting!**

Sakura woke up to a loud _clang! _coming from somewhere in the main house. It sounded like someone's whole body had been thrown into a pile of pots and pans. Luckily she didn't suffer a headache from her shift yesterday are someone's arm would be broken, the ground reduced to dust, and hell to pay. She pushed herself further down in the covers. She couldn't decide if she wanted to get up and get ready or sleep some more, today was her day off at the hospital so she really had no reason to rush herself. But of course if she stayed in much longer she'd end up nocturnal and have a lot of explaining to do to Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san as to why she was falling asleep during work. _Sigh, might as well get up and do something useful to wake me up. _

Lifting herself up off the bed, Sakura grabbed a towel set Mikoto-san had on hand in the drawer before making a mad dash to get into a warm bathtub. Part of the Uchiha main house was open to the air and she just happened to be getting the brunt of the chilly near-winter morning. It was a beautiful house, just not so practical for those used to being in the heated interior of the hospital or by the water heating fire out on the field.

Sakura stepped into the now hot water and let out a sigh of relaxation as she tried to block out the world around her.

3333333333

"Hey, Sasuke! Gimme some of your tamagoyaki! I'm huuunngrrryyyyy!"

"Shut up, idiot. It's too early for your yelling," Sasuke said, flinging said omelet from his chopsticks to Naruto's plate.

"Yaaayy! More food!" Naruto grinned before devouring his extra helping. Sasuke just tsk-ed at his best friend's breakfast antics.

Mikoto smiled at the two boys. She was so happy Sasuke had such a close friend, especially since Itachi had taken on more missions for ANBU lately. Fugaku on the other hand was not pleased by the sudden loudness that had come in the form of a human blob of orange hyperactivity.

As soon as Naruto had finished, the patriarch spoke up. "Don't you two have something to do, somewhere else?"

"Che, what trying to get rid of me, dad?" Sasuke wasn't happy always being second to Itachi in their father's eyes. "Whatever, come on Naruto, we can go to the training grounds where I can kick your butt." Naruto got dragged down the hall with a grilled fish hanging out of his mouth. He looked like a cat with his smiling, squinted eyes, and waving happily to the heads of the Uchiha clan.

"Now that that's over," Fugaku began, "maybe it'll be more peaceful around here."

"Good morning father, mother." Itachi sat down at the table and put some food on his plate.

"Good morning, Itachi." Fugaku was deeply involved in the events sprawled on the newspaper.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?" Mikoto made sure to put an extra scoop of rice on his plate and give him some more soup to aid his racing metabolism.

"It was fine after the boys settled down, thank you." He started his normal routine of eating everything in a clockwise fashion and in silence.

After a few minutes Mikoto turned from the sink towards the table. "Sweetheart, have you heard anything from Sakura this morning? She hasn't come to the table yet and she normal doesn't oversleep so I'm a bit worried."

Itachi set down his bowl and looked toward the bedrooms. "No, I haven't. I'll go check on her on my way out to headquarters. I'm almost finished." He set down his empty dishes and headed off to grab his gear. As soon as he was set he went to check on Sakura. The bedroom was empty and he noticed her gear and hitai-ate were on the dresser. She must have been in the bathroom getting ready. He decided to go make sure she was okay, he knew his mother wouldn't rest until there was vocal confirmation that Sakura was indeed just fine. He walked up to the door and rapped lightly on it. No answer. He tried again a bit more forceful this time. "Haruno-san?" Still there was no answer. He contemplated just leaving, perhaps she had put earplugs in to drown out Naruto and Sasuke's morning-long bickering? But then again, whenever he was around she never ignored someone calling her, even if it was Naruto she'd eventually whip around and yell at him. Itachi began to wonder what had happened. He didn't lose his cool, but he wasn't all that calm either.

A few moments of hesitation more and his mind was made up. He opened up the door after unjamming the old doorknob and peeked into the room.

He was definitely not prepared for what he saw.

There in a fragrant bath sat the cherry blossom, her entire upper half above the water line. Her skin was smooth and glossy from the water and the pink tinge definitely lived up to her namesake. Her eyelashes were pink too, so that was her natural color… Her delicate lips had a small smile on them; she was obviously daydreaming about something pleasant. She had some earplugs in, explaining why she couldn't hear him. Her shoulders were small and rounded, they looked perfect next to her face. His eyes kept moving downwards, noting the delicate lines of her tiny frame. He wondered how such a small kunoichi struck fear in the hearts of so many shinobi with just a threat.

_Why am I still looking at her? She's obviously fine and not in danger, besides this counts as perverted. _But Itachi couldn't look away; he was mesmerized. The next thing he saw caused his breath to hitch in his throat a bit. Her breasts were perfectly round, with nipples the color of pink rosebuds. They were not as big as some women's but they fit her image. Itachi's eyes were glued to them, sure he'd seen women naked before, he was a seducing machine when missions called for it, but never someone so close, someone he held respect and admiration for. And his admiration of her physique was increasing tenfold.

He managed to peel his eyes away from her pert breasts only to search lower. Her stomach was toned and looked soft, he wondered what it would be like to hold her waist in his arms, she probably weighed as much as a small puppy, she'd feel so light in his arms…. He could wrap one around the entirety of her waist as she stood on her tiptoes, her legs unconsciously spreading apart as they entwined more and more until the lust they were feeling overfl- He snapped out of it right before he lost control. He promptly but quietly closed the door and darted back to his room in a sweat. He was aroused and anyone near him would be able to tell.

As he entered his room he locked the door and fell on the bed. Never had he been so absorbed in his emotions that it actually affected him on the outside. Women especially did not affect him, he was indifferent to them more than he was to the males, simply because most could not put together a coherent sentence when speaking to him.

And they definitely did not have that kind of effect on him.

For a minute Itachi thought he was losing it. But he managed to compose himself, he was a genjutsu expert, he knew how to mentally focus when necessary. Once he had composed himself him prepped to go to ANBU headquarters. He'd decided that he would reassess the situation later, when work didn't need to be done.

He stepped out of his room and turned his attention to a noise that caught his ear. As he looked he could see Sakura's pink hair and towel-covered ass retreating into her room.

_What is happening to me? _And in a flash Itachi had transported himself the hell out of there.

**Honestly, I feel like a pervert after this chapter, but I hope you liked it! Apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors!**


	4. Oh, I Am In Big Trouble Now

**Domo arigato to LadyNorth76 and MistereKitsune for the reviews! And yes, Itachi is a perv, but a DIGNIFIED perv! XD This chapter is longer as a thank you, hope you like it!**

**I'm trying to shoot these chapters out about two a day, so hopefully I can keep them coming! Enjoy!**

Sakura slid the towel over herself as she stepped out of the bath. _Ah, so relaxing, _she thought, _and so much better with those earplugs in. Sometimes I wonder where Naruto's energy just appears from…. Speaking of energy, what was that weird feeling I got a few minutes ago? _Sakura was sure someone was watching her, it felt just like when she was on missions and knew someone was spying on her. The difference was this energy felt very familiar. _Was that Uchiha Itachi she sensed by the door? _

Eventually Sakura decided to let it go, the feeling had passed quickly after she noticed it. She dressed quickly and decided she needed to put herself to a task. Even though it was her day off, Sakura would feel uneasy if she weren't alert and focused on something. After thanking Fugaku and Mikoto and politely excusing herself from the Uchiha residence Sakura decided to head over to Tsunade's office to see if there was any busywork she could help with.

She took her time strolling through the streets of Konoha, no need to rush and her mentor would probably been drunk and giving Shizune a hard time right about now. She felt bad for her one-chan, but then again Sakura didn't have the rare ability to make Tsunade-sama actually work on her papers like Shizune. Sakura arrived at the door just in time for Tsunade-sama to launch a chair through it. Luckily, due to her training, Sakura punched it into smaller pieces before it impacted.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted with a less than enthusiastic tone. She could tell that today was full of unwanted paperwork for the Hokage.

"Tch, if you can call it that. Look at all these damn papers! My arm's gonna fall off before the end of the hour," she whined, pouting on her desk while Shizune just sweat dropped off to the side.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her mentor's childlike behavior. She had never wanted to get involved in signing papers, no matter how much they just kept piling up. "Well, I have nothing to do today so I can at least help you sort through some things, as long as you actually do so work." Sakura deadpanned at the end, knowing she'd never get much out of Tsunade.

"Hai, hai. Fine. Maybe if I get some of this out of the way it'll get those clan leaders to settle down and the Mizukage to stop pestering me about going out…." Tsunade rambled on, her mumbling never ceasing during her work.

Sakura found a nice spot off to the side where she got flip through less official papers. There was nothing there of much importance, it was mostly just flipping through different things and organizing them into shelves. She had managed to get through two and a half for tall stacks before Tsunade interrupted her filing the civilian papers from the shinobi ones.

"Oh, Sakura, I forgot to tell you about a small thing I want you to oversee," Tsunade-sama was swirling a cup of sake in one hand while she placed her chin nonchalantly on the other. "It's just a simple check-up of a group of shinobi at the hospital. It's pretty simple but Shizune and I have our hands full here and a bunch of rookies were just hired on so I want someone knowledgeable and trustworthy around so they don't screw up."

"No problem," Sakura raised herself up from her seated position, "I'm actually glad for the break from this mess."

"Psh, at least one of us gets a break." The Hokage started sulking again, much to Shizune's distress. "Go on then, the examinations will start in a few minutes." Tsunda-sama waved her off. Sakura could see her eye twitch as Shizune placed another stack of papers on her desk.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle on her way out. _I can't imagine how much worse it's going to be in Naruto has to be the one with all that work. _Her face automatically changed to match her thoughts: _we're all doomed. _Instead of walking to the hospital, she decided to jump the rooftops, the fresh air would be nice and her legs needed stretching after all that sitting.

In a few seconds she had reached her destination. And boy was it a mess. The new nurses were painfully obvious, even to untrained eyes. Looks of worry and panic spread across they faces as they ran from door to office to desk to operation room trying to stay out of the way while doing their job correctly. The hospital wasn't actually busy, it was a fairly quiet day and there were no major injuries to deal with, just the regular amount of scheduled operations, first aid, and check ups. Sakura felt bad for them, she remembered when she was an unseasoned trainee here along with Ino, except Tsunade-sama expected them to catch on much quicker.

"Ami-san," Sakura directed her attention to the receptionist, "please let all of the trainees know that they are to be shadowing a seasoned nurse from the staff list available at this desk. I'll be taking over the check-ups for the day, so just tell them they only need to learn the basics for now."

"Of course, Sakura-san." Ami began setting up trainees with staff. "And here's the clipboard with all of the check-up information on it. They're just the annual ANBU physicals. Their personal files are available in the examination room."

"Thank you very much." With that Sakura swiveled around and headed to her office to get ready. Once she had her uniform on she proceeded to room #B1, since it was a regular physical the first patient would be in the first room on the second floor as always. All of the physicals went smoothly, of course Sakura wasn't surprised, they're ANBU and they're to be in tip-top shape at all times. She was also proud of herself for making it through them all with such speed. She'd started at noon and it was around 3 p.m., for the number of physicals she had to do it was extremely quick.

The only blunder she'd had was when, of course, Kakashi waltzed in.

"Well hello there, Sakura!" The silver-haired nin sat with a smile on his face. Sakura knew he was up to no good.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. Anything wrong or suspicious that I need to check out?" Sakura was already busy doing the normal routine and Kakashi breathed in and out when necessary.

"Nope, healthy as a horse!" His eye crinkled even more, if it was even possible, and his grin gave him away.

"Ok, what is it you're smiling about?" Sakura slammed the stethoscope down. "It's obvious you've got something up your sleeve and based on that smile it involves me." Sakura folded her arms as she stared down her former teacher.

"Why Sakura," Kakashi feigned surprise, "I'm shocked you would accuse me of something mischievous! I have nothing up my sleeve!"

_Yeah, right! _Inner Sakura decided to chime in. _You've __always__ got something up your sleeve! _Sakura decided to prod a bit farther.

"You might as well tell me, or at the training session tomorrow I'll be sure that I get to pulverize you into dust before Naruto and Sasuke even get a chance to touch you." A wicked smile spread across her face. Luckily it frightened Kakashi even to know she was plotting that he coughed up the information.

"Geez, Tsunade-sama really wore off on you. It's nothing really. It's just you've been causing quite the ruckus at ANBU headquarters."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion.. How did that happen? She'd never even set foot in ANBU HQ before. "Explain."

"Well it was mostly just thoughts of you. It seems like you've caught the eye of a very eligible young shinobi." The tone of his voice even sounded perverted. He casually slipped his shirt back on as she tried to wipe that voice out of her mind, it was causing scars.

"Listen, if this is about Sasuke whining about me 'intruding on his domain', I can assure you I only went into his room to find Naruto. I had no clue he was even in there, much less exiting his shower."

Kakashi didn't know about that incident; he made a note to ask Sasuke about it later. "No, it's not Sasuke that's got you on his mind. But that's close."

Sakura had no clue what he was blabbering on about at this point so she decided to dismiss it. "Ok, whatever Kakashi-sensei, I'll just drag a coherent answer from you tomorrow morning." The devilish smile was back and Kakashi took it as his sign to run from the kunoichi.

"Well it was pleasant talking to you as always Sakura. Bye bye!" He slipped out of the window, _why not use the door like normal people?, _and disappeared.

"AND DON'T BE LATE OR I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT TOO!" She yelled after him. _Sometimes that man is just too much. _

She went through the door, _like a normal person, _and headed to the cafeteria to grab a quick snack and drink. On her way back to dropped by the reception desk and popped the copy nin's file into it's proper place. She pulled out some files from a recent operation whose patient was in stable condition and she wanted to run over his treatment.

"Sakura-san," Ami called to her, she was so engrossed in those files she nearly ran into the men's bathroom door. "Your last patient just arrived and is ready."

"Thanks, Ami-san. Here are Junko-san's files, everything's gone smoothly so far so I don't think I'll need to mark anything up on it." Sakura smiled and returned to the room.

"Alright, let's get this thing done with, I'm sure you've got somewhere better to be than on my table." Sakura walked into the exam room while adjusting her uniform. She looked up at a very red Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san?" Her voice managed to squeak out. Sakura was a bit pink herself, after this morning she hadn't thought much about sensing his chakra watching her until now.

"H-Haruno-san." _Did he just stutter? Uchiha __never__ stutter! _

There was an awkward silence between them as they stared at each other, she standing there fumbling with a tongue depressor, he shirtless sitting on the ta- _wait what? Uchiha Itachi shirtless on own exam table? Oh Kami-sam, catch me I'm swooning! _She just had to find a way to shut that inner self up. But now that she mentioned it, his arms were pretty nice. Her eyes scanned him slowly, she prayed her face didn't betray her thoughts. His chest was broad, but still slender enough to make him faster than the average shinobi. His pectorals were in amazing shape, she'd never seen an ANBU so toned. And his abs… _oh his abs! They're so delicious I could melt on them! He's so sculpted, like a god! Oh, I could just pounce on him! _Sakura had to side with her inner on this one, Uchiha Itachi was one fine specimen, and she'd only seen him bare his upper half.

Unconscientiously, Sakura's eyes had lingered on his abdomen too long. She was so absorbed in her thoughts Itachi's next words startled her, both the sudden sound and what he had actually asked her to do….

**Aaand that's the end! Well, of the chapter at least!**


	5. Now This is Just Torture!

**This chapter took forever to finish! I am not even going to pretend to want to drag sexual tension on, I'm way too excited to keep pretending nothing's happening between these two :) **

**Oh this chapter is going to get very weird, very quickly!**

Sakura was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. Her blouse was half-unzipped and about to fall off her shoulder. There were hickey marks covering her arms, so red there were almost glowing. Her skirt was on backwards, of that she could be sure. One leg of her black shorts was pushed up past mid-thigh. Oh, and her hair, she didn't even want to think about how it was sticking up defying gravity in any way it could.

"I take it you figured out why ANBU is such a mess lately?" Kakashi was leaning against a tree on training ground 3 reading Icha Icha Paradise and smirking under his mask.

Ohh, boy had she found out! And she was completely flustered by it! Itachi had kept her up all night long, and the whole Uchiha complex probably too because they were so loud. She knew Sasuke didn't appreciate their antics based on the scowl that looked like it was carved onto his face.

And it all started with Uchiha….

5555555555 Flashback 5555555555

Unconscientiously, Sakura's eyes had lingered on his abdomen too long. She was so absorbed in her thoughts Itachi's next words startled her, both the sudden sound and what he had actually asked her to do….

"Sakura-san, would you mind spending the night with me tonight?"

Her head snapped up like a rubber band. "E-excuse me-e?" She looked like an alien with her eyes as big as saucers.

His eyebrow rose like he was confused. _Wait, was he confused? Did he seriously expect me to jump into bed with him if he just asked? Did he just call me Sakura-san? Why was I even concerned with how he addressed me?_

"Uch-chiha-san! I-I-I… Can… Did you just… Um…" She couldn't even think straight much less ask if he really wanted that from her.

"Oh, no, Sakura-san, I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me, I suppose that sounded very, inappropriate… But I didn't mean it in any offensive way." Sakura was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. However, she could only stand there dumbfounded at his little explanation, well, attempt at an explanation.

"Uhhmm…." Her cheeks were still glowing red and nearly burning her face.

"I apologize. I only meant asked since Naruto and Sasuke seem to be having some strange marathon of sleepovers and I could use someone sane around to keep them quiet. Sasuke's easy enough to handle, but it seems you're the only one Naruto listens to."

"Oh, alright then, Uchiha-san. I can handle those two." She didn't even want to look in his eyes, the embarrassment clearly still bright red on her face. _That was a close one! _She was glad it wasn't a sexual move on Uchiha's part. _But come on now, we would love to get to "inspect" that hot body of his in a more personal way… _What was with her inner showing up at the oddest of time? Sakura shook her head, hopefully clearing her mind, and her face, of the thoughts.

"Thank you, the room should be prepared when you arrive."

5555555555 Present 5555555555

Sakura wondered how _the hell _it went from that to her looking like she did and not getting any sleep. She knew it wasn't Uchiha's fault, it was more coincidence than anything, but she was still miffed about how he had put himself together so perfectly while she looked like death mixed with a poorly dressed clown.

"Sakura," the brooding teammate finally spoke up, "just because you did it once doesn't mean it's alright for you to shag my brother every night. The rest of us don't want to hear it."

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Were we that loud? _

5555555555 Fashblack 5555555555

"Seriously, why are those boys so damn noisy? You'd think they'd have grown up by now_._" Sakura mumbled to herself."I can't even read my book in peace. It's been 30 minutes since I got here and already those two are way too loud. Might as well get up and shut them up."

Sakura rose from her seat and walked out towards Sasuke's room. Itachi had also heard the commotion and decided to try to put an end to it. He met up with a angry looking Sakura and the two quickly walked to the source of the noise.

"Ow! Sasuke, not fair!" The blonde yelled. "You can't use that move, it's illegal!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke sighed at the boy. "There's no such thing as 'legal' or 'illegal' in battle."

"Well, it's still not fair!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. He could not believe how childish those two were acting. Sakura looked like she was ready to wake the dead, she was so frustrated at the yelling. Instead of flat out destroying the room she opted for knocking, very loudly, on Sasuke's door.

"You two better keep it down or I'll throw you out!" But the two friends had already decided that their tussle would be best suited for the outdoor and they barged through the doorway, throwing kunai and senbon along the way. In their furious little escape they managed to knock Itachi and Sakura into a small closet opposite Sasuke's room. Sakura was just about to crawl out of the doorway when Sasuke kicked Naruto in a way that slammed the door shut.

"Naruto!" Sakura was now hot red with fury. "Open this door now!" But of course the loudmouth had rushed after Sasuke and payed no attention to her muffled yelling. "Fabulous! Those two just make everything worse!"

"I suppose so, but at least now they're out in a training field and can't damage the house."

Sakura hadn't noticed it before, but Itachi's warm breath on her face and neck made her painfully aware of how close they were to each other. They had been pushed in, Itachi first then Sakura, in such a way that they were both facing the door, his arms were up against the door above her head, and her back was in full contact with his front side. _Oh, this is a waaayy better sleepover than the one he suggested, _inner Sakura snickered. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as Itachi tried to adjust to make room for them, but only managed to rub himself against her even more. Sakura could clearly sense his arms hovering on either side of her head, she could feel his muscular torso through the thin fabric of his shirt and she could definitely feel a certain body part of his lower half on her backside.

Trying to keep a straight face, as she was doing, was pointless since the two were in the dark. Alone. In a pitch-black closet. And very close.

"Uh, um, Uchiha-san… could you back up a bit? It's hard to get comfortable in this position and the door locks from the outside so we're stuck." Her voice came out very shaky and unsure, the physical contact obviously having an effect.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shifted slightly. "That's as far back as I can move." It wasn't much.

It stayed silent for a while, both of them hoping to hear one of the parents, Naruto, Sasuke, a relative, anybody who could let us out.

A few more minutes passed and Sakura tried to adjust herself; she didn't realize that the small grunts and sounds she made in the process were affecting Itachi.

"Sakura-san," his voice was quiet and hesitant, "could you please hold still? I think it'd be better for both of us if you did."

"What? I'm just trying to get in a more comfortable positon… Oh… oops." She could feel a now apparent bulge in Itachi's pants and realized the friction from her squiggling was causing it. It didn't help that her movements also managed to move her clothes in a very _revealing _fashion.

"Well," Sakura decided to try to ease the tension, "this is a, um, interesting situation." Her thoughts kept drifting from the feeling of his body up against hers to trying to make full sentences. She tried a light laugh. "Uhm, Uchiha-san, as a full-grown and… developed…. male, shouldn't you only have this reaction to women you're attracted to." It was Sakura's attempt at snapping him out of whatever daydream he had put himself in.

"Well, actually, Sakura-san," he tried shifting a bit more, "we are in the situation you just described."

**Part 2 of this chapter to come later! Writer's block has decided to strike me, so we'll check in on those two later….**


	6. The Closet

**Had to choose between mushy or smexy this chapter. Guess which one I picked? Hehe! Well here's the next chapter! I'll try to get another up soon but I'm also working on TDSoR, so that thing about updating two a day? Yeah, throw that out the window. (Plus my computer keeps going into self-destruction mode)**

**This chapter is shorter mostly because there's no real plot just ranting lol But enjoy!**

Sakura laughed, seeing if she could tease the Uchiha into a smile. "You know, _Itachi-kun, _normally a confession like that would be said in a more romantic setting."

"Well, I did not want to force anything on you. Especially since this is a one-sided ordeal." His head turned away, a little tint of pink covering his face.

"Now who said it was one-sided?" Curiosity laced in her voice. She managed to turn herself around so that now, their front sides were in full contact. "I know that it was you who saw me in my bath the other day."

A light gasp escaped Itachi's lips before he could stop it. Sakura giggled.

"So you like me, hm?" Now she had a full blow grin on her face.

"Well, I suppose so…" He trailed off. It was obvious he didn't know whether or not that was the right thing to say, add their situation to the mix and it was easy to see why.

"It's ok, even though that stunt with the bathroom was kind of pervy," his face reddened a few shades, "you've been pretty smooth with your little flirtations."

There was no reply; Sakura knew it was because he wasn't accustomed to expressing his emotions.

"Well, you'll be happy to know it worked. I kept thinking about how strange you were acting then figured it out. You know," she pulled his face closer to hers, "you could've just told me."

"Sorry, I'm more a man of action than words." And with that Itachi closed the space between them and kissed her, lightly at first but when she kissed him more passionately he decided he had the green light.

His hands left the door; he cupped one around her chin, pulling her even closer into him. The other hand landed on her butt, causing her to gasp at the Uchiha's sudden forwardness. Itachi took full advantage of this and slipped his tongue between her lips and began a little tussle with hers.

Sakura moaned into Itachi's mouth as his hands began to explore the curves of her figure. One hand had moved from her chin and was busy running up and down her shoulders, arms, and back. She shivered at the contact and Itachi chose to leave some marks on her overly-sensitive arms.

Meanwhile Sakura was focusing on trying to breath as Itachi's hands sent bolts of tingling sensations through her body. Still struggling with breathing, Sakura managed to put a hand on Itachi's head to get an idea of where each part of his body was. Her other hand began moving across his chest and down his abs, eventually making it's way to the V between his hips. Itachi let out a loud, almost silent growl against her arm. She giggled at the sound and Itachi claimed her lips again.

He pushed her up against the door as their hands roamed each other's lower regions, the excitement creating a bulge in his pants and making her knees feel like jelly. Sakura was surprised at how smooth the Uchiha was in his actions despite him not showing any romantic interest in any female. The way he was pressing his body against hers was making her head spin in anticipation and pleasure. He gave one, sure thrust as a tease and Sakura groaned out loud.

66666666666666

From the other side of the door somebody was listening in on the very… interesting sounds being produced from the closet. Choosing to be intrusive, the figure placed it's hand on the doorknob, waiting for just the right moment to expose the pair.

As the door flung open and the two fell out their eyes widened at what, or rather who, they saw next. There was Uchiha Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, with a smirk and raised eyebrow that said he had a very good idea of what the moans and gasps were leading up to.


	7. Stupid, stupid Uchiha!

**Oh, look at that. I'm not dead, dying, or ill, just lazy and very forgetful of where I put my memory cards with all my stories on them. But spring cleaning has kicked in early and has coincided with winter break so this story may now end!**

**I know some of you wanted this to last a few more chapters, but this was originally not going to go past maybe five at most and I feel like it needs to end on a sweet and short note, so this'll be the last chapter.**

Uchiha Shisui had heard some very… interesting… sounds coming from a closet in the main Uchiha house. As he neared said closet, he thought for a brief moment that perhaps he should politely knock on the door to make his presence known to the two people making the rather loud and obvious noises on the other side. But why on earth would he do that? It would spoil all the fun. So, going with his more mischievous judgment, he instead decided to turn the knob and fling the door open in an act of drama and embarrassment for the Uchiha and kunoichi.

The pink on Sakura's face almost matched her hair from what Shisui could see of it underneath Itachi's chest. The Uchiha himself looked slightly flustered, most likely not accustomed to being so disgracefully barged in on without knowing.

Shisui was just about to tease them to no end about it when Itachi swiftly stood up, grabbed Sakura gingerly by the wrist and led her away in the direction of his room. As he neared the door he called back to a very grin-filled Shisui, "and if you ever tell anyone about what you think you saw, you will regret it." Shisui's smile widened a little bit more.

"Oh, I won't have to, the entire complex could hear you two. Try to be a little more quiet tonight, eh Itachi?"

77777777777

And suddenly Sakura realized that yes, the Uchiha could make any situation escalate, even without trying.

She gazed down at the mess Itachi had made of her over and over and over again last night….. _Oh, that sneaky Uchiha, making me get all flustered and taking advantage of me when I'm too busy staring at that hot, sexy, firm, chiseled…._

"Sakura! Sa-ku-ra! Did you hear me?"

She was snapped out of her oh so luscious thoughts of a dreamy Uchiha by his very angry little brother. "None of us want to hear that all through the night again, got it? Who knows what he's going to try next with all those years of built up sexual tension…"

And with that Sakura knew that things only got more embarrassing from here.

Stupid hormones! Stupid Uchiha!


	8. Seriously guys, it's been done forever

"Just get on with it Sakura…"

"But they were all so excited about this, how can I break the news?"

"Just do it, the faster it's over, the faster we can get back to the _fun_ stuff."

"Oh, Itachi! I swear your hormones are worse than Kakashi, Jiraya, **and** Konohamaru's around Naruto's sexy jutsu…"

"Do no lie, you enjoy it too."

"Hush! And you keep your hands off me and above waist level where I can see them you pervert! Ok guys, I know you really like this story but it's done and has been under the completed section for some time! So even though you love us, well mostly me, please know that asking for more chapters isn't going to help because the writer is and even sadist who hates us all!"

Hey now…


End file.
